


A Different Sort of Prince

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 70: Magic. Set during ‘The Empty Child’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 70: Magic. Set during ‘The Empty Child’.

Growing up, Rose used to imagine she was one of the beautiful princesses in the Disney films her Mum sat her in front of. There’d be princes, white horses, talking animals and _magic_ , and she’d never have to be taunted for living on a Council Estate again.

She’s rescued mid-fall by an invisible spaceship, her burned hands are fixed by glowing lights, and now she’s slow-dancing with a gorgeous man beside a clock tower.

She thinks Captain Jack Harkness might just be a different sort of prince to what she’d expected, because all of this seems like magic to her.


End file.
